


Protective

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dofty helps chloe





	Protective

Chloe was sitting in the bathroom shaking like a leaf. Evan had completely lost it that night and she more terrified than she had ever been in her life. She had already tried calling her mother but her mother wasn't answering, so chloe didn't know who else to call, it wasn't like she had any other family. Chloe thoughts stopped with a jolt because she did, dom was her brother surely he would help her. Chloe dialed his number and he answered on the third ring.  
Dom "chloe?"  
Chloe "yeah, can you please come ove"  
Dom "are you okay? You sound upset"  
Chloe "it's evan, just come please"  
Dom "lofty and me are on the way, are you safe?"  
Chloe "yes evan has gone" it was maybe 10 minutes later when lofty and dom were knocking on her front door. Chloe got to her feet and answered it. As soon as dom saw her he pulled chloe into a hug.  
Dom "did he hurt you?"  
Chloe "no but evan kept saying that I was his wife and that he wouldn't ever let me go even if it killed him"  
Lofty "look it's going to be okay, how about you come and stay with us for awhile?" Chloe just nodded without letting go of dom. Dom led her to the taxi that was waiting impatiently and they all sat together as the taxi drove back to their flat.  
Late chloe was passed out on the couch with her head in dom's lap, while lofty made a hot drink for them. Dom was stoking chloe's hair as lofty passed him a cup.  
Dom "thanks"  
Lofty "she will be okay you know" lofty sat down in the armchair next to the couch and started to drink his cuppa  
Dom "I know but I just hate that she has to go through this"  
Lotfy "yeah I know" after a while lofty went to bed but dom stayed up the whole night watching his sister sleep and promised himself that chloe would not have to deal with evan alone because he would be there to support and protect her.


End file.
